Finding the Unknown Creatures of the Magical World
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Luna loves her magical creatures, this is how she found a few of them. Written for the QFLC


Luna had just made an amazing discovery, proving that she was not as crazy as many thought her to be in school. Luna was visiting her friend in America when she found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack hiding in a sewer. For many years, Luna was ridiculed for believing that such a creature existed. Luna grabbed the camera she always carried with her and took a quick picture. The Crumple-Horned Snorkack was a light purple and had a coat of horns. Luna slowly brought her hand in front of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. The Crumple-Horned Snorkack jerked its head and slightly cut her hand with one of his horns. This reminded Luna of a day many years ago.

-

Luna wandered the halls of Hogwarts, alone. She had been at Hogwarts for only a couple of weeks before she realized that she was incredibly different from her housemates. Her housemates spent most of their time studying, but Luna was different. She studied more than most of the occupants of the other houses, but she, unlike some of her housemates, did not spend the majority of the day studying. Luna believed in many things: Wrackspurts, Blibbering Humdingers, and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Many believed her to be crazy. Some, very few though, thought she was brilliant.

Today, like many in the past, Luna was wandering the halls doing what Luna did best, looking for mythical creatures that either did or didn't exist. Luna did this often when she wanted to be alone. Many would think that if you had next to no friends if people wanted to be around you, you would stay around them, but these people only wanted to be around her so that they could tease, taunt, or mock her. At first, Luna would just ignore them, but when they realized this, they started to steal her things: shoes, books, socks, anything they could get their hands on. After that, Luna became used to being alone. They would still steal her clothes and possessions, but Luna had come to the conclusion that there was nothing she could do to stop them. Telling professor Flitwick never crossed Luna's mind. Luna never thought of anything that could be considered inside the box. Luna was the unusual type of person that obliterated the box.

Penelope Clearwater was a Ravenclaw prefect that was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had been patrolling the halls, looking for troublemakers. Instead of troublemakers, she found a sight that to her was disturbing. A first-year Ravenclaw was sitting in a tiny alcove near the Ravenclaw common room. This young Ravenclaw appeared to be in pain. Looking closer, Penelope saw that she was wearing two left shoes. The shoes that were required by Hogwarts for the students to wear were uncomfortable even if you were wearing then on the right feet. But wearing a left shoe on a right foot would be even worse. Penelope wondered how could anyone be so cruel and by the process of elimination, she deduced that it would have had to have been the girl's fellow dormmates.

"Hello, I'm Penelope Clearwater. You can call me Penny. What's your name? I'm afraid I can't quite remember," Penny said in a soft voice, not wanting to scare the girl.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood," Luna said in a dull voice, her body posture changed from relaxed to stiff and afraid.

Penny noticed this and attempted to put Luna at ease. "Luna I don't want to hurt you, I want to know if you're okay," Penny said determinedly. Inside, Penny was seething. The Ravenclaw first years would soon understand that bullying of a fellow housemate would not be tolerated.

"I am fine," Luna said, her voice breaking at the end. She looked down towards the floor. Penny stepped closer. Luna flinched. This made Penny frown.

"Luna, I'm a prefect; I can help you," Penny said softly.

Luna shook her head. "Marcus is a prefect and he bullies me, so to me, saying you're a prefect mean nothing," Luna said.

Penny frowned. " I promise you Luna that I won't tease you or bully you," Penny said.

Luna nodded and jumped down from her little alcove. She landed with a grimace.

"Why do they bully you?" Penny asked curiously.

"Because I believe in Wrackspurts, Blibbering Humdingers, and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," Luna answered simply.

"Well, I think that they do exist and that you in the future will find them and prove all of them wrong," Penny said as she waved her wand at Luna's right shoe, transforming it into the correct one.

Luna thanked Penny and skipped away joyfully.

Later that day, Luna was looking into the Black Lake and in the reflection, she saw something that she had only dreamed about—a swarm of Wrackspurts. This was the first magical creature that Luna discovered.

-

One Christmas when Luna was in Peru, she saw a mistletoe that had a small animal inside it. The animal was about the size of a Galleon, with red eyes and a green fur coat. Luna guessed that is was a Nargle but did not disturb it as Nargles were thought to be extinct. She did take a photo, though.

-

Luna was travelling through Afghanistan and accidentally wandered into a war zone. What she saw surprised her. Right smack dab in the middle of the battle was a Heliopath. This Heliopath seemed to be in distress, so Luna apparated to it and brought it to a safer area. The Heliopath thanked Luna by letting her take a picture beside it, as well as giving her a large amount of previously unknown knowledge about Heliopaths.

-

Once, Luna even saw a Gulping Plimpy in Lake Ontario. It kept coming up to the surface of the lake and spitting water everywhere. It would then dive down and fill its mouth with some more water.

-

Luna Lovegood verified the existence of many magical creatures before her untimely death to a Skin-walker while travelling in America. Sadly, for the number of magical creatures she believed in, she only verified the existence of a small fraction of those creatures. She found no traces of Blibbering Humding or Aquavirius Maggots to name a few. Luna always remembered that day that she found her first creature thought before to be imaginary.


End file.
